Stay With Me
by Angie Constantine
Summary: This is my first oneshot and first DP fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and it's a SxD shipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Danny Phantom and cast is owned by Butch Hartman and music " Stay with Me ( Brass Bed)" is owned and created by Josh Gracin.

A/N: I am doing this as a challenge that was posted at the end of waterGirl14's Danny Phantom story Won't Say I'm in Love. You can find it in the K - T rating( K+ rating to be exact), charries are Paulina and Sam and it is under General. And I quote from the bottom of her story the challenge in which she had written: _"**WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO!**_

_I just had a thought. A thoughtly thought that made me think. What if I proposed a challenge to y'all out there? A special Danny Phantom challenge? Here goes nothing then._

_I want everybody that cares to write a D/S fluff fic. And not just any D/S fluff fic, it has to be a One-shot fluff fic. A one-shot fluff fic BASED on Josh Gracin's oh-so-sweet song, Stay With Me. And lastly, it has to be rated K, K+ or T. Not M. M is no-no. Think you can do that?_

_I wonder if anyone will even read this._

_(For the song, go to josh gracin . com without the spaces.)"- WaterGirl14._ End quote.

_--------------------------------------------------_

Sam sighed looking at Danny and shook her head. She shouldn't have been there, they'd both get in trouble for her just beginning there. Danny watched the girl of his dreams pull on her coat, scarf, and hat. She had porcelain skin, violet eyes, and beautiful raven-jet black hair with a special shine to it of all its own. The clock ticked and he glanced at it as it showed the wrong time and he looked back to Sam. Danny went over to her and pulled off her coat, scarf, and hat.

" It's alright we'll be fine." He told her with a smile his blue eyes sparkling beanth his black hair.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around the streets of this town   
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait  
_

How could anyone find out? Dash was with Paulina, Valerie with Tucker, and Sam with him. No body would find out their secrets and if anyone did Jazz would be there to be their backup.

" I shouldn't have even come here. I shouldn't have been like everyone else, I should have just stayed at the house. I shouldn't have come to the hotel tonight Danny." She whispered softly.

_  
Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah _

The winter had seemed to come to soon. And Sam's company was to leave too soon and he didn't want that to happen. He smiled at her and she walked toward the window. This seemed to wear him out seeing her in distress, seeing her in worry. His life didn't feel right without her in his arms, in his life.

_Baby, there is just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare   
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out _

_  
Baby, stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me  
_

Rain fell outside onto the cold town streets, she wasn't able to get home anyway with the weather. Danny watched her looking at the worried reflection on her face. He grabbed a blanket from the chair near by and wrapped it around her arms and whispered a soft : " I love you Sam" into her ear.

_  
Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
So stay  
_

Sam turned to face him and planted a soft loving kiss on his lips. They both sat down on the bed softly and smiled to each other. She planted another kiss to his lips and pulled away to look at him once more.

" Stay with me. Don't leave." He said.

_  
Stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay  
I'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah _

That night the two of them lay in each others arms not saying a single word. They just laid their listening to the soft rain pour down upon the window and felt as if the sun would never rise again and that the feelings that were with them would never fade.

_Stay with me _


End file.
